


Thirty Years

by some_storm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_storm/pseuds/some_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Varrick have a party for their 30th anniversary. Pure fluff for Valentines day.</p>
<p>
  <em>Varrick’s voice echoed through the hall 'What we’re <strong>really</strong> celebrating is 30 years of Mako not murdering me in my sleep for corrupting his precious little bother” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute for Valentines Day and ended up going from "Varrick has a crush on Bolin" to "they have been married for decades". That's just the way my muse rolls, I guess. I'll write the middle stuff eventually. :P

Thirty years. It all seemed so strange to Bolin. It seemed like just yesterday he was being comforted by Varrick on his birthday, who told him that thirty wasn’t _that_ old.

Now they had a grown daughter and were celebrating their thirtieth year of marriage. Bolin smiled to himself as he grabbed another slice of cake and made his way back to dining room. 

Varrick’s voice echoed through the hall “What we’re **_really_** celebrating is 30 years of Mako not murdering me in my sleep for corrupting his precious little bother” 

Asami laughed as Korra piped in: “Yeah, instead of killing you, he just arrested you a few times” 

Bolin smiled, Korra and Asami were still the two most beautiful women he knew and they were such a happy couple together. 

"You didn’t really arrest Pops, did you Uncle Mako?" implored Juji, brushing her curly black hair out of her eyes, to better frown at the man sitting next to her. 

The Chief of Police ran his fingers through his thinning hair, and tried to think of a diplomatic way to answer his niece’s question. It was no secret that the two brother-in-laws didn’t get along, but Mako had promised to set aside their differences years ago for both Bolin’s and young Juji’s sake.

Varrick, on the other hand, was less considerate of the delicate balance of being the both the favorite uncle and an officer of the law, and answered his daughter’s question without hesitation “He arrested me _twice_!” 

"Both times for drunk and disorderly" Bolin chuckled as he sat down at the table next to his husband. 

"Papa? Being disorderly and drunk? I can’t believe such a thing." Juji laughed. 

"Oh, please. Your father is disorderly even when he’s _not_ drunk" Asami smirked. Korra laughed and fist bumped her wife under the table. 

Juji sighed “That’s very true; and when he _is_ drunk, he starts thinking he knows how to dance. That was the most embarrassing thing in the _world_ when I was a teenager” 

Varrick frowned “Oh come on, I’m a _great_ dancer” Bolin snorted as he ate his cake, earning him a wounded look from Varrick. 

Asami cleared her throat sensing it was time to change the subject. “Now I’ve meaning to ask, what happened to your Varri-dye job? It seems like it washed out a bit” Asami asked, deliberately taking a dig at the Varrick Industries product. 

"Varri-dye is a top of the line hair product, it doesn’t _just wash out_. Bolin asked me to stop using it” Varrick explained. 

"Really? Why?" Korra looked to Bolin, bemused. 

Bolin grabbed his husband’s shoulders “Look at him! He’s a sexy silver fox!” The rest of the table laughed while Juji grimaced; even at her age, hearing your parents refer to each other as sexy was weird. 

The couple ignored their daughter’s discomfort and pulled each other in for a kiss. 

Varrick sighed, “I love you” 

"I love you, too" 


End file.
